Arquero
Arquero is an OC of TOGYSITPL and the main protagonist of Generation X. "I live my own life by my own rules. I don't need an arrow to tell me that." Red Raptor: "Who died and made you king?" Arquero: "Listen kid. The only boss of me, is me." Fanon wiki ideas so far * Arquero vs Vélos Possible Opponents * Green Arrow (DC) * Hawkeye (MARVEL) * Vélos (The Knights of the Night) * Ben Tennyson (RWBBY) * Griffith (Berserk) History Born in Sinaloa, Mexico, Ethan Flecha was born poor all his life, and had to survive on what he had. His father was a world famous bull fighter, his older brother was an archer, his older sister was a clothes designer, and his mother just so happened to be an artist. Wanting his son to follow in his footsteps, Miguel Flecha began teaching him bull fighting when he was just 6 years old. Over time, he gained an uncanny talent in bullfighting. But his true talent was going to be reveled sooner than he expected. Ethan's older brother taught him how to fight with a bow and arrow, and overtime, grew to better at archery than he was at bull fighting. Enraged, Ethan's father took away his bow and arrow. But at the age of 15, Ethan needed that more than ever when Ethan's father was being terrorized. After watching his own father die before his own eyes, Ethan grabbed his bow and arrow one more time, a machete, and killed the men. Picking up his fathers lifeless body, Ethan ran away from Sinaloa and moved to the United States of America when he was 17. His first few months were stressful, being away from his family. Ethan was setting up for college, but he found out that the same terrorists organization that killed his dad was in the town of Gold Bay, New Jersey. After defeating the group singe handily, Ethan swore to himself that he would protect any terrorists group that would lead to the same incident that happened to him. So, he bought a few weapons, upgraded his bow, and made a costume to publicly announce the birth of Arquero. Background * Real name: Ethan Flecha * Age: 21 (Generation X) 56 (A Relic of the Past) * Married to Anna Cuozzo * Moved to America after his father died * Bull fighter * Proficient in a lot of weapons, but prefers a bow over anything else * Makes a spicy salsa and fresh, non-spicy guacamole Weaponry * ST - 250 Mark Calibur Pump Action Sniper Riffle * Taser machete * Bow and Arrow Trick Arrows * Smoke bomb arrows * EMP arrows * Fire arrows * Ice arrows * Gas arrows * Titanium arrows * Grappling hook arrows * Chain arrows * Drill arrows * Laser arrows * Zip line arrows * Taser arrows * Bomb arrow (Releases an impact of 48 megatons) Strengths and Feats * Fast enough to shoot 69 arrows in a minute * Shot arrows from the bottom of a lake * Can split water drops in half from 46 feet away * Defeated some of the best martial artists around, such as Diablo and The Emerald Queen * Defeated a gang of terrorists before he started his career * Defeated a clone of himself * Amazing reflexes helped him beat Tyurbo Weaknesses * Armor is not knife and gun proof * Has to make every shot count * Limited arrows * Has trouble when dealing with foes much durable than he is * Almost died from multiple gun shots Gallery Trivia * His name means Archer in Spanish * In ''The Knights of the Night ''universe, Arquero's counterpart is Vélos Category:Generation X characters Category:TOGYSITPL Category:Original Characters Category:Archers Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Super Soldiers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Team leaders Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Gun Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Machete Wielders Category:Leaders